Talk:Real Life (Song)
Ok, so just like on the The End page, lyric debates are here so we don't all get confused. Luckily this song is pretty easy to understand, up until the end of course. Debate Lyrics Here Create a place through shapes and shades, build a blinding stage where beauty's made but when your colors fade, everything will change. I'm trying hard to imagine better, daydream him, I'll wait forever, I'll pray that our paths blur together. It might not be true, but it's the best I can do It's only to keep a little piece of you I can't keep it inside I'll have to shout it out loud, all of the things I couldn't live without and I'm pouring my heart, and I'm stealing my soul, and im taking a breath, and he's giving his all, and I wanna walk out from the trouble I'm in, 'cause I'm really not sure where to begin And to fake it, it will make it better, better than it was before and lies could bring us close together, so I won't be lonely no more. Pretending it doesn't matter could help me pass the time, make believe he'll hide forever this is real life this is real life this is real life oh oh oh this is real life. (oh oh oh) it's time to see the real life. Paint your world full of tones write the story so you know how it goes but my heart's alone, 'till he comes home. He'll make a decision, he'll have no choice, and I'll hold him close, he'll hear my voice, and I'll pray we're together, forever. Take a deep breath, go for a walk, wish he were here, cause we've got to talk. /wish you were here I can't keep it inside, I have to shout it out loud all of the things I couldn't live without and I'm pouring my heart, and I'm stealing my soul, and I'm gasping for air cause he's given it all, /cause he's givin' it all and he wants to wake up from dream he's been in, and start it all over so we can relive and to fake it, it will make it better, better than it was before and lies could bring us close together, so I won't be lonely no more pretending it doesn't matter, could help me pass the time, make-believe he'll hide forever this is real life this is real life, oh this is real life, oh oh oh this is real life it's time to see. while he's taking the steps, and he's taking a stand, /he's making a stand he's pulling down walls, and doing all that he can he's through with black and white, and drawing the lines, between make believe and real life this is real life, this is real life oh oh, this is real life oh my real dreams have real love, /and real love beneath the things /we need that you can't touch. /that you can touch this make believe is not enough. it's time to see my real life. Decision/Explination Here . Okay, I'm going to go ahead and have to applaud whoever figured out what the background singers were saying, that is impressive [[User:MagicalChez|'MagicalChez']] 17:41, November 22, 2014 (UTC)